


A Rainbow of Monochrome

by Mx_Avenoir



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Angst, Fluff, Fontcest, Healing, I decided to post it anyway, M/M, Mentions of non-con, Oneshot, Rain, Sanscest - Freeform, This was actually for a roleplay thing rip, Underfell, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underswap Sans, timeline nonsense, underswap - Freeform, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6925186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mx_Avenoir/pseuds/Mx_Avenoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything he sees is gray, everything he feels is dull. The marks of his brother’s abuse still decorates his ribs and discolors his hope. Pills, disorders, worried looks, becoming nothing more than a statistic. Victim, broken, alone. The nightmares get worse, the pain doesn’t stop. It lacks vivacity, it lacks a reason so continue. Until he comes across a realization: how much color Blue adds to his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rainbow of Monochrome

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this for a writing contest and it's part of the past for my Sans character I roleplay. It's just a oneshot, so I decided to post it. If people want more then I might post a much longer one I wrote with these two!
> 
> Prompt: A conversation between two people with one line of dialogue, under 20 words.  
> Worked on: 8 hours and 30 minutes  
> Words: 2365  
> Program used: ZenWriter
> 
> edit::: thanks for reading guys but holy shit i wrote this a year ago and it's. so bad. holy fuck.

A gentle uneasiness settled over the household. It was not pleasing, nor was it unbearable, it was just uncomfortable for Sans. Everything seemed to be... gray. Gray and dull, lacking color or vivacious hue. He supposed it was usual for something so late at night, in the dead silence of Snowdin. He slumped on the couch, easing his spine into the supple fabric. It had an olive green tone, perhaps the brightest thing in the living room. Even despite this, there was no gaiety held there. Shadows were casting on the walls, enveloping everything in a form of absolute darkness. Sans could still make out the patterns and monochrome scheme in everything, perhaps from the light filtering in from the window. 

 

He found himself dazing upon the transverse patterns on the ground, zigzags moving back and forth among the span of the room. He seemed to follow them forever, pupils decorating the flooring as they did to the living area. Turquoise and purple, working together. Even from their crisp, sharp edges to the pattern, his vision deceived him and created the two swirling together. A strangled breath left the skeleton's chest as he pushed his back further up the couch, straightening his achromatic body. He couldn't let himself sleep. No, not yet. Sans didn't want to sleep, the nights were often accompanied by nightmares. He had not been in this place long, living with the Underswap bros. And yet... he already felt safe here. He just couldn't seem to accept it, either; he was afraid that if he was finally happy it could be yanked away from him. The nightmares only seemed to worsen, appearing almost every night. No, every time he slept. Sans had not slept in two nights at this point, making this his third.

 

He brought his phalanges to his eye sockets and carefully rubbed at them, nonexistent heart seeming to palpitate at the contact with his face. It was his own hand, after all, but just feeling something there made the socket pulse with pain. He felt the need to scratch at it in a sense of desperation, struggle to get something out that wasn't there. Yet, he placed his hand back down on his lap, and restrained himself. Scratching at it made the memories worse, and even more upsetting was seeing Blue get so distraught over him hurting himself. 

 

Sans never intended to, though. It just seemed to happen until it escalated. The shortest and most childish of the brothers he was living with: Blueberry. He was absolutely adorable, a small skeleton that looked strangely chubby. He found himself wondering often what was really under his clothing and colorful armor. Maybe he just had a wider ribcage, or he used his magic to create some sort of stomach to simply make himself look chubbier. Blue was a stark contrast to Papyrus, his brother. Papyrus was tall and stocky, a orange hoodie and cargo shorts always covering his frame. A cigarette was usually hanging from his jaws and he wore an 'I don't care about anything' attitude. Blue was just happy, giddy, and caring all of the time. While Papyrus liked to sleep and slack off, Blue was always on task: cooking, cleaning, and socializing. 

 

It was strange, fascinating even, that the two Sans was living with happened to be so close despite their differences. One thing Sans had noticed the two had in common since his timeline was wrecked and he ended up here...they both cared for him. Heh. They both cared about Sans. While their ways of showing it were different, it was obvious they did. Blue showed it by getting upset when Sans chipped at his bones or scratched until he reached marrow around his skull. Blue made him food and gave him a place to stay, even after he had been so, so mean to them. Papyrus forgave him for being an asshole, and honestly, that was enough. Not to mention, he opened up about the resets and his experiments. Not even Blue knew about all of those.

 

The skeleton that rested limp on the couch smirked in the slightest at the thought. They cared about him. Finally, someone cared. Sans had convinced himself his own brother had cared, but back in Underfell...no one was cared for, and everyone was given the same treatment Sans had gotten. His smile faltered, floating pupils locating a navy blue wall, before averting to the flat screen television in front of him. There was nothing else special in the room, just a table to his right up against the wall, right after the door, and the television in front of him. A few paces to the right and forward was a hole in the wall, leading toward a kitchen. From his spot on the couch, Sans could make out the two dark shades of blue forming into tiles. Glancing to his left were the two other empty spots on the couch, and an end table with a book labeled 'Quantum Physics and Relativity' sitting neatly there. The house always seemed to be clean. Blue was always tidying up after the two others.

 

A deep breath made his ribs shift at a morphing of air, the bone shifting as if lungs were inflating within the protection of his chest. Sans finally pushed his body up, placing his elbows on his basket ball shorts and his head in his hands. He was so tired, but if he fell into rest the consequences would be dire. He gazed at his black pants, clinging to his bones by the force of gravity. He shifted his red-eyed gaze to his pelvic bone, the fabric of his shirt gathering there. It was just a red T-shirt, usually covered by a jacket. Sans thoughts were interrupted by a rumbling in the distance, building up to a loud cackle of elements. 

 

Sans jumped, moving his head quickly. He felt as if his muscles were tensing up, despite being made of bone. A deep breath came from him as gentle drips fell onto the roof. This was surely not to help his sleepiness. Sans loved the rain, in fact, it was probably one of his favorite parts of nature. There was a reason he was so absorbed in his love for Waterfall, an area in which luminescent streams ran. The rain settled into splatters against the earth, easing into a gentle pitter patter. Thump, thump, drip, drop, crash!

 

Sans jumped once more at the cackle, a breath escaping his skull once he settled. Sans never had a fear of thunder, no, and yet, the lack of sleep had made him jumpy. It was rare he heard rain, only when he made trips to Waterfall. There seemed to always been water dripping from the ceiling there. Some days, it would rain in The Cave of Stars. The sky would light up and sparkle against the drips. The skeleton pressed his hands into the fubsy couch, elevating himself into a standing position. His hands fell to his sides and gripped the bottom of his scarlet shirt. He glanced downward at the dynamic fabric, and yet, everything still seemed to be metaphorically gray. His vision altered by the hands of depression and insomnia, a tidal wave of pills the only thing to try and make it colorful. Not even the medications could splatter his life of color anymore, could they? Perhaps he should seek help, something to get him out of the tornado that swallowed up his pastels. Was he ready for another dose of pills, for more tests, to become nothing more than a statistic?

 

He was ready for help, not that.

 

His hands flexed against the fabric, letting it go lax. He hardly gave it time to relax before he bundled it once more, evening his breathing to the tone of precipitation. His red eyes lit the room as he glanced to his right, optics landing on the door. Sans moved carefully towards it, lacking grace and holding a sway. Sans shut his eye sockets tightly and opened them once more in hopes he could wash away the somnolent ache that danced around his bones and gripped his soul.

 

He moved his hand to the handle of the wooden door, catching his reflection in the glass to the outside world. His transparent expression seemed worn, and not for the gloomy night beyond the sight. His sharp teeth were expression, a golden one on his right side in the top row. It was as if they were made to be pointed, and he was sure they were. His eye sockets appeared to be sunken in and darkened, heavy with the weight of lost sleep. The living hours seemed to of gathered under his eyes rather than in his life, something he cose simply to keep out the nightmares. Sans lacked iris', only floating, large, white pupils that seemed to be glowing red. The left eye was scratched up from his last...episode. His jaw parted in the slightest to release a sigh, gaze traveling to his hand that lingered on the doorknob. Sans listened to the flutter of raindrops against the roof. The sound intensified as he twisted the knob and wandered into the outside world.

 

The house of the brothers was relatively secluded to the rest of Snowdin Town. He could make out the faint light of Grillby's as he looked to his left. The bar was likely still open, but he traveling out into the rain to get there did not seem appetizing. Everyone was so kind here, it was so...different than what he was used to. He shook of the thoughts and looked into the dark forest before him, the evergreen trees waving their needles in a dance with the air on the canvas of water.

 

Sans sat down on the stairs just after the door, staying under the protection of the small, covered porch. It was hardly big enough for two bodies, so he moved into the center of the overhang to protect his body from the rain. Just as suspected, everything felt so dull and gray, a part of his vision nothing could change. Nothing felt like it was living or worth living for, just a rainbow of monochrome.

 

A shiver was sent through his bones as a gust of wind whipped up the downpour, splattering the stairs around him but never settling onto his clothing. Sans placed his arms on his lap once more, head in his hands. He moved his gaze to rest on his lap, eye sockets coming to a close. He payed audience to the rain, increasingly seeing to become louder. The skeleton could hear wind howling, singing it's song in the chorus of pitter-patter. A whip of light added beauty to the air and light to his body. Thunder joined in the melody, a growl, deep and heavy in the tune. He was too lost in the ballad to hear the sound of a door opening. Only after someone had sat beside him did he jump in surprise, sockets widening and head shooting off of his hands.

 

It was just Blue.

 

Sans frantically moved over to allow space for him to spread his short and stout body among the stairs. What was he doing awake at such an hour? Blue's sockets were angled upward at the top in an expression of concern. Perhaps fear, as if the cries of the sky had interrupted his otherwise peaceful slumber.

 

He was wearing a pure gray night gown of simplistic fabric, a cyan colored heart in the center of it. One of his hands moved to grip at the neckline, the other rubbing his eye gently. The sockets scrunched, jaw opening in a yawn. The other skeleton's jaw was different that Sans' own, displaying flat teeth albeit for small fangs, symmetrically aligned on the right and left sides. A light blue tongue flickered within his jaw, made of magic, the instant he yawned. It was silent, or perhaps drowned out my the ditty of rain. 

 

Blue's expression of languor eased, instead evolving into one of concern as he gazed upon Sans. His sockets pressed closer together, the bone moving to create an animated and worried skull. It was different that a human skeleton may be, showing the feelings that enveloped his soul just as usual features insisted upon rather than staying dormant and emotionless. Sans' jaw quirked upward at the face. This kid really cared about him, huh? The thought was so foreign. He came upon the conclusion of another foreign sight. The color of Blue's pupils was just as his name reflected: blue. A white pupil was in the center, sapphire decorating his eyes with sprinkles of electric blue. Sans saw the color and hue vividly among a world of gray. His eyes lit up his life and brought a grin to his expression.

 

Blue seemed to relax at his smile, slouch backwards. Rather than seeming alert, the others sockets were narrowed in drowsiness once more. Sans smiled gently and lifted his arm loosely, inviting the other into the crook of his bones. Blue grinned a wiggled his body under his protection, movements wobbling. He brought his skull down on top of the others, letting his hand dance on the fabric of his girly nightgown. He finally felt at ease - at peace where he was. The night was dull, but he began to see even the light color of green bleeding back into the swishing pines. His line of sight was decorated with rain drops, but the color shone right through. The smaller skeleton slouched slightly, skull slipping down his chest and hovering over his ribcage. Sans felt his soul pulse, leaving a contented and drowsy hum to come from Blue.

He sighed, gazing at the others posture and awkwardly bent spine. He came upon the realization the other was likely asleep. Sans carefully removed his arm, easing Blue into his lap. His eyes and expression was revealed the moment he shifted, leaving Sans to gaze at his dormant countenance. Creases developed in the corner of his eye sockets, jaw parted for a moment to reveal his smooth, magic tongue and small fangs. He appeared stressed, as if anxious he had to move away from the warmth of Sans' soul. He curled his legs on the stairs, skewed face relaxing once more. His jaw stayed parted and relaxed. 

 

Sans moved his hand to his skull, cupping the bone and gently rubbing circles with his phalanges. The sound of bone on bone was drowned out by the softening rain. It seemed to ebb into a drizzle, the melody he adored coming to an intermission. The little body shivered against his legs, leaving him to give small 'shh' noises of comfort. 

 

Color. Blue added color to his life and hope to his mind. Blue could save him from this by simply existing, and that was beautiful to Sans. He was beautiful. "Who knew the color Blue would make me so happy." Sans chuckled, gazing down at the other with affection in his eyes. His laugh was light an airy, one of peaceful and quiet mirth. The tone was unwavering, gentle, holding all of the caring in the world. He didn't attempt to push the emotion down in his tone, as he was taught to when he was young. No, Sans cared for him too much to want to hide it. Even if he tried, it would be difficult to cover up.

 

He lifted his expression to the landscape, hands gently tracing patterns on Blue's skull. Blue was saving him from this, saving him from this depression. He dragged his gaze away from the rainbow of monochrome, and back to his rainbow of hope that spread his colors among the stairs, listening to the melody of the rain.


End file.
